The Bird And The Worm
by 9xSchuylerx6
Summary: Stark was only 10 when her world came crashing down around her. The Vampires 'came out' a year after she was ten.They acted like humans went to human schools and one was gradually gaining her heart.
1. Chapter 1

_Ten Years Ago_

It all happened ten years ago. That's when my world came crashing down around me. I was walking home from school. I was only 10. My mom said that she couldn't pick me up that day. I always wanted to walk home by myself with out my twin brother for once. That was a mistake walking home that afternoon. As I walking a blur passed me I stopped in my tracks, turned around but saw no one so kept walking. That's when a heard a eerie voice say, "** Hey girlie why you walking alone this late?**" I snapped my head towards the ally next to me I saw a dark tall figure lingering in the shadow. Fear ran through me. I started to speed walk the sun was barely setting the sky was its orange pink color. I looked back and saw the figure walking drunkenly behind me. I turned my head forward and walked right into someone. I looked up and saw brilliant red eyes and gleaming fangs dripping with saliva. My eyes widened but I stayed quiet looking at the man in front of me. "** Hey girlie why you look at me with those big green eyes. You know I haven't eaten in 5 months. Been kept as a lab rat. Finally escaped though.**" The man grinned and yanked my arm I finally yelled but he quickly put his hand around my mouth. Then everything around me blurred the wind pounded fiercely on my skin. I heard something crash and shatter. Then man through me onto a bed. He looked at me and growled, " **What's your name girlie?**" frightened I didn't answer. He came closer to me and grabbed my cheek. I could see his crisom eyes his fangs and I yelled. He smirked and brought his head to my neck. He said one more time, " **What's your name girlie!**" I didn't answer. He laughed crazed and I felt the most horrible sensation ever as his fangs entered my body. I yelled I heard him moan. He stopped biting me and said, " **Stark, Stark what a pretty name maybe you should have waited for your brother to come walking home.**" I started to cry he grabbed me and bit me again he started to touch my body his hands went under my uniform skirt. I lay still and terrified. I got raped that day by a _Vampire._


	2. Chapter 2

_Five Years Later _

_Present Day yr. 2069_

I woke up crying. Ever since that day I haven't been able to forget about it. My brother came in and sat next to me and said, "** Had the same dream?**" I looked at him blankly and said, "**Please leave you're not making things easier.**" He sighed and walked out my door but before he left he said, " **You know I'm still the same person**"I teared up he wasn't the same. Everything has changed the last few years. A year after I got raped the Vampires 'came out'. They said that they are nothing like what the stories describe them as. They say that yea they do drink blood and don't really like the sun but still they are able to walk around in the morning. The blood they say they get from the blood bank that have popped up around the neighbor hood. There are also live donation area's mostly for the 'younger teen vampire's'. Still even when the vampires came out from hiding they -_the police_- did not reopen my case they would tell me '**that it was impossible for such ****civilized**** people to act like barbarian**.' So my case was never reopened and I was left with scar's. Vampires were now common in schools and any other place you could think of everyone got used to the idea of un living beings just roaming around. But that was life and I had to deal with it since my one twin brother Markus was turning into a Vampire. But with even knowing that I couldn't bear be around him without having a panic attack. It wasn't just him it was any vampire that came near me. I always ran to my room whenever my brother brought his friends over to my house. I heard my mom call from outside yelling, "**STARK! MARKUS! Hurry up you 're going to be late to school.**" I rushed out of bed put some clothes on and combed my hair. My mom was mumbleling angry sounding things under her breath and she drove us to school.

I was walking around the school looking for Angel and Mary Lou when I bumped into one of my brothers friend Derrick. I dropped my things and he helped me pick them up. I looked at him and he smiled at me. That's when my heart stopped I saw his fangs tucked neatly in line where is carnivore teeth should be. I hung my head and said, " **Thanks I have to go.**" I gripped my books close to my chest and stalked away I felt Derricks eyes on me but I never turned around to look back I just went and finally found my friends. I couldn't stand the thought of having to look at my brother and seeing him smile with those fangs always there just shrunk down. Angel came over to me and asked, "**Stark what's wrong why are you so bummed out what happened its only first period.**" I gave him and half hearted smile and said, "**oh nothing just you know myself….. my old paranoid self.**" He looked at me and gave me a big bear hug and whispered into my ear, "**Don't be afraid Stark they wont hurt you I'm hear to protect you.**" I smiled up at him and wished that I could get over my past. I loved his long rocker style hair whenever it brush against my head…


	3. Chapter 3

After school I was waiting at the front of the school for my brother. He always took forever to get to our spot to wait for our mom. I hated it we were twins but yet he always had girlfriends he had all the friends and was turning into a vampire. Even if I didn't want to turn into a vampire it was something _special. _I was waiting there and I saw someone walk towards me. I felt my eyes widen at the fear that it might be a vampire or something. I was about to turn around when he yelled, "**Stark! You're still here? I thought you went home right after school.**" I let a big breath out realizing that it was only Angel. I gave him a smile and said, "**ha-ha yea I should be going home but my brother isn't here yet….and my mom….well I don't know if she's coming or not she's usually here by now.**" The moment I said that my phone vibrated. It was a text message from my mom it said '_Sorry Hun Im Not Going To Be Able To Pick You Two Up So Just Walk Home._' I looked up at Angel and said, "**uhh mind walking me home?**" I gave him a big smile and he just looked at me. I was starting to get nervous what if he said no I would panic. But he smiled and took my hand saying, " **Yea, Sure should we wait for your brother?**" I looked at him and said, "**Yea we probably should.**" He pulled my under a tree and yanked me to the floor where we talked for about an hour until I saw my brother coming in the distance with a couple of people. Angel had just finished telling me how he wanted me to come with him to a smoke out. I always just smiled at him when he talked to me about him using drugs. He had given my a couple of pills before but I had never taken them. My brother was standing right in front of me just looking down at me with his eyes glazed a little red around the edges. Looking at him always gave me the creeps now. He said, "**Damn Stark Derrick was right why are you still hear? Its 4:30.**" I looked at him and then behind him chills went up my spine when I saw Derrick starring at me but quickly looking away. "**Mark we're supposed to wait for each other and walk home…..remember.**" Mark looked at me and smirked, " **Come on Stark grow up! Do you want me to hold your hand to? Get over it! I hate having to baby sit you!**"Angel shot up quickly and said, " **Shut the FUCK up Mark how can you say that to her she's your sister and you just fucken say shit that you don't understand! You do this and your leav- abandoning her!**" I saw Mark look at me but I quickly looked away and got up and just turned around and started walking home. I yelled back, " **Bye! Angel see yaa tomorrow it was fun talking today.**"

I new that my brother and his friends were walking behind me but I never turned to see them or anything I just kept walking forward towards home. How could my brother do that. I guess he was changing. I didn't want to believe him but was I acting to kiddish should I just forget….but how could I if there was never closure. I was at the door way when my brother grabbed my wrist and said, "**Wait.**" I looked at him and laughed in my head to see all his friends still there but all looking someplace else. I didn't say anything I just kept looking at him with a blank face. He finally spoke an said, " **Sorry Stark for what I said before I….should have been more considerate.**" Still I looked at him blankly and said, " **Fuck You Mark I don't accept you apology and please let go of me.**" He looked at me and slowly let go of my wrist. I turned around to open the door. I went directly into the kitchen and got myself some food as stupid Marks friends awkwardly came in. I went straight to my room to leave my stuff and change into some tank top and shorts that had Motley Crue written into them. I just loved Motley Crue. Then I went back down stairs and put my earphones in cranked up the volume on my ipod grabbed my food from the kitchen and turned on the tv and hoped to hell that none of Mark's friends came and sat next to me. They never did because I heard them all walk upstairs and close the door behind them.


End file.
